School Days
by pleasebemysomeone
Summary: Romeo thought two things on that very first day of school: 1) he didn't want to be there and 2) when the hell did Wendy get so beautiful? [Rowen] [Hints of Jerza, Miraxus/Laxira, NaLu, GaLe, Elfgreen, Gruvia, maybe more] [Cover art is not mine!]
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place about 6 months after Tenrou Island, and 3 after the Grand Magic Games. It's mainly RoWen but will contain Jerza, Gruvia, NaLu, ElfGreen, Macana, Miraxus/Laxira, and maybe more. It's also my first story on this site, so I'm really excited.

Romeo is 14 and Wendy is 13.

I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The children played, the birds sang, everything was calm.

Except for the Fairy Tail guild.

Most people would think that, after winning the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail mages would become cocky and arrogant. However, they retained their usual destructive yet determined personalities. Mages from other guilds tried to join Fairy Tail, but upon realizing just how crazy the strongest guild in Fiore was, had left. It seemed as though nobody could handle it. Some people wondered how innocent, shy souls like Wendy could handle being with violent, rough people like Gajeel.

On this fine day, the guild was in its usual chaos. Natsu and Gray were in their routine fight; Elfman was preaching about manliness, which caused Evergreen to smack him in the head repeatedly; Lucy was hiding under the table; Levy was reading her book, oblivious to it all; Cana was drinking her usual barrel of alcohol; Alzack and Bisca took their part in the brawl, all while trying to keep Asuka from getting hurt. On a typical day, Erza or Makarov would have stopped them, but Erza was out on a mission with the recently declared legal Crime Sorcière while the 3rd/6th guild master was at a meeting.

A table flew across the room and nearly hit the short elder male standing by the door. The guild turned silent when they realized that their master had returned. If the meeting had gone fine, they could continue their brawl. However, if the meeting went horribly, Makarov could easily kick all their asses within seconds.

"Where are Romeo and Wendy?" he asked. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; their master seemed to be in an ok mood.

"They're still on their mission, Master," Mirajane answered.

After the Grand Magic Games was over, Wendy had begun to feel left out. She begun to realize that she was somewhat the odd one out in her team. Natsu had always paired with Lucy for missions nowadays; Juvia and Gray had been spending a lot more time together; and Erza was always at some secret place with Jellal, saying that they wanted to make up for the 15 years they had missed. **[1]**

One day, when Lucy was with Natsu and Gray was with Juvia and Erza was with Jellal, Wendy sat at a table alone. Carla was with Lily, Gajeel, and Levy, trying to fake nonchalance at something Happy was doing. Wendy sighed. She was about to get up and go home when somebody sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked, concerned. He had dropped the "-nee" since he was technically older than Wendy now.

Wendy blushed and looked down. She felt sort of silly for being so worked up over a simple question from a fellow guild mate. "It's nothing, Romeo-san."

Romeo chuckled. "I told you, call me Romeo or even Romeo-kun if you want. You don't have to be so formal with me, Wendy-chan. Now, tell me, what's really wrong?"

Wendy glanced up, only to be met with Romeo's dark brown eyes. They showed true concern within them. Wendy sighed and explained to the Rainbow Fire mage about how she needed to find someone to do missions with, now that all her partners were busy.

"I'll be your partner!" Romeo suddenly exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to, Romeo-sa - "

"Kun."

"Romeo-kun. I can always do missions with Carla. Besides, you have your own team, don't you?"

Romeo tossed his hands up in the air and stood up. "But Bisca-nee and Alzack-nii are so old! Sure they're fun and sometimes Alzack-nii will give me some beer as long as I don't tell my dad he was the one who broke our wall while trying to teach Asuka how to sharp shoot-" ("So you were the one who destroyed my peep hole!" screamed Macao. "I thought we agreed that we'd both teach Asuka how to shoot!" yelled Bisca. "Uh-oh, is Daddy in trouble?" Asuka asked.) "-and Bisca-nee is really nice but it doesn't feel right. They're twice as old as I am!"

"Ro-"

Romeo was suddenly back in his seat next to Wendy. His hands grasped hers as he looked into her eyes, which were mere inches away from his. Wendy's cheeks went as red as Erza's hair. Mirajane smiled, thinking of another couple very similar that also had to do with Dragon Slayer Magic and Fire...

Wendy sighed and nodded. Carla - Mavis knows where the hell she came from - shot a disapproving look at the 14 year old male but didn't say anything.

"Yes!" Romeo jumped up and cheered. He ran to the request board. "C'mon, Wendy-chan, let's choose our first mission!"

And so began the partnership of Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Makarov asked.

"They should be arriving today," the barmaid said. As if on cue, the doors opened, followed by a yell of "We're back!"

Romeo and Wendy walked into the guildhall, immune to the usual state of disaster. They headed straight to their usual table when they were called by the guild master.

"What is it, Master?"

"Yeah, Gramps?"

"We need to have a talk," Makarov said. He called for Romeo's father, Carla, and the Connells to come over as well. The group took a seat at a table. As Makarov spoke, he handed Wendy a document.

"It seems that the Magic Council is worried about the future of Fiore. They believe that the the youth of today are not educated enough to control the country when the rest of us are too old. They also fear that you youngsters will be unable to fend for themselves should their parents be on a mission or something similar." Therefore, the Council has decided to make it a law that all children under the age of 16 be required to attend school."

"Do we have to?" whined Romeo. He had heard of what school was like from some of his friends in the village. They described it as a "boring, useless hell-hole." He'd much rather do an S-class mission than go to the fabled "school."

"It's required by law, Romeo," Macao said.

"But Asuka is too young! She doesn't even know how to requip yet!" Alack exclaimed.

"And there's no way in hell we'll let some reckless, not-good-enough-to-be-a mage teach our daughter some half-assed method of shooting," Bisca added.

"It says here that magic, though not prohibited, will not be taught at the school," Carla said, reading from the paper. "So, all they're going to do there is learn how to read and write?"

Makarov nodded. "They will also learn the history of Fiore and great wizards in time. It is required, in case any old villain suddenly comes back from the grave. We will know of their weaknesses and flaws."

The group thoughts all went to the same person: Zeref, who was currently somewhere with Mavis trying to redeem himself. Wendy stayed silent the entire time, keeping her thoughts to herself.

School sounds fine, she thought, but I won't know anyone there. At least Romeo-kun will be with me.

"When do we start?" Wendy spoke for the first time.

"In about a month. Also, in order to better prepare you for school, I've decided to ask Levy to help with your studies," said Makarov. The group turned to the petite Solid Script mage, whose head was still buried in a book. The guild master turned to the Connells. "That should give you plenty of time to teach Asuka the basics of Guns Magic and requipping."

The mages went back to their usual places while Makarov called over Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel over.

The short man's demeanor quickly turned serious. "I already have Crime Socière and Erza investigating, but it seems that there is a dark guild that wants to take over the school."

"For what reason?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, it's because of all the magic power. Hundreds of kids will be attending, nearly all of them with some type of magic power."

"So with all of that into one building, it's a gold mine for a dark guild," Laxus said.

"Exactly. I want you to watch over Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka, even before school starts. It's common knowledge that this guild is very close. Should they try to kidnap any of our nakama, let alone our three youngest, the guild would go into chaos, and that may be our ultimate downfall."

"This'll be easy, Gramps! We'll take 'em down easily!" yelled Natsu.

Gray chuckled and Gajeel scoffed, causing Natsu to get offended. Another fight started amongst them. Laxus rolled his eyes and went back to Mirajane and the Thunder God Tribe. Makarov smiled.

"I sure hope so Natsu. The fate of the future may depend on it."

* * *

**[1]** I just wanted to clarify that this is a flashback and takes place about 2 and a half months before the story. Crime Sociere is not legal yet. Also, Jellal and Erza missed 15 years together because Jellal was at the Tower of Heaven for 8 years and Erza was at Tenrou Island for 7. 8 + 7 = 15 years of Jerza not being together (and probably more when Jellal was in prison).


	2. Chapter 2

Thank's for the reviews, faves, and follows! I got more than I expected.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. If I owned Fairy Tail, Crime Sociere would be legally and officially part of Fairy Tail, RoWen would have more moments, Wendy would have more badass moments, and Ultear wouldn't be old.

* * *

A month later, Wendy was woken up by the sound of her door being opened. The clock read six am.

_It's way too early for visitors,_ she thought. _What if it's a robber?_

She got out of bed and glanced at the smaller one next to hers.

_Where's Carla? If someone broke in, there's no way I could fight against them all alone. And why does it smell like pancakes?_

The petite bluenette walked out of her room. The scent of pancakes grew stronger. Wendy could now smell roses, honey, and - was that beer?

"Well well well, it looks like Wendy does have boobs after all," came the sound of Evergreen's voice.

Wendy's cheeks turned red as she realized who was in her room: Mirajane, Evergreen, and Cana. She glanced towards the kitchen and saw Carla, standing on multiple stools, at the stove cooking.

"Not too big, but more than what we normally see," Cana commented.

"A-ano, Carla makes me, uh, cover th-them up." Wendy was now convinced that her cheeks were hotter than Natsu's flames.

"As you should. You're only 13; you shouldn't have any cleavage whatsoever. You don't know what kind of stuff people do to small girls like you," Carla called from the kitchen. "Especially that Conbolt boy..." she muttered, low enough that only Wendy could hear due to her advanced hearing.

"Ano, Mirajane-san, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Wendy asked shyly.

"We're here to prepare you for your first day of school!" the barmaid said. "First impressions are important, and you're also representing Fairy Tail."

Wendy suddenly found herself inside her bathroom. In her hands were a towel and a bunch of soaps and shampoos that smelled like raspberries. She shrugged and stepped into the shower.

20 minutes later, she was seated in a chair in front of the mirror. Cana was curling Wendy's hair with a hot lacrima, while Evergreen applied subtle makeup to Wendy's face to bring out her best features. Mirajane was trying to think of an outfit for Wendy to wear that was both cute and approved by Carla.

"Absolutely not! That shirt is much too revealing! What did you do, raid Lucy's wardrobe?" Carla exclaimed, exasperated.

"She's not a baby, Carla," Evergreen reminded from her place in front of Wendy's face.

"She's thirteen!" Carla retorted.

"I wore less when I was twelve," Cana replied.

"Nevertheless, I don't want Wendy prancing around in skimpy skirts and bikini tops!" the Exceed cried.

The Card Mage either didn't notice the small insult or didn't care. After finishing the last strand of Wendy's blue hair, she stood up and walked towards Mirajane and Carla.

"Let me choose. I promise it won't be_ that_ slutty."

Meanwhile, Romeo was going through the same thing at the Conbolt household, just with different people. Why, out of all people, did Mirajane choose to send Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman to help? Sure, Lisanna was there, but a single person against four of the most powerful mages in the guild plus his father and Wakaba was impossible.

"Romeo needs to look like a man!"_ Guess who?_

"Gray, I don't think they'll allow Romeo to just wear boxers to school," Lisanna said.

"What the hell? I just had a full set of clothes!" Gray groaned.

"Gi hi hi hi, seems like the stripper can lose other people's clothes too," chuckled the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Shut up. Geez, sometimes you're worse than Natsu," Gray muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh, Porn Star?" Natsu said. "I'm way better than this metal-eating freak!"

_Says the guy who eats fire,_ Lisanna thought mentally.

Soon, a fight had started among the three mages, and not too long after, Elfman got into the brawl. Wakaba and Macao chuckled, while Lisanna and Romeo face-palmed.

"Seems like they'll fight anywhere," commented Macao.

"You got that right," Wakaba agreed.

"Uh, Dad, aren't you afraid that they'll destroy the house?" Romeo asked.

Sudden realization filled Macao. "Damn it!"

A broken wall and window later, Romeo found himself walking towards Fairy Hills. During the seven years when everyone was at Tenrou Island, many members left the guild, thus leaving Fairy Hills completely empty, save for Kinana, Laki, and Bisca (up until she married Alzack). Erza had decided to lift the rule of boys not being allowed after getting tired of kicking Natsu and the others out (not to mention that she had let Jellal sneak in more than once).

The 14 year old walked in through the main doors and the halls, passing by every room. The place had also received a makeover, since not many rooms were needed anymore.

_Erza, Ultear, Meredy,_ Romeo mentally said in his head, remembering where every girls' room was located. _Levy, Juvia, Cana...Wendy!_

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mirajane.

"Ohayo, Romeo!" greeted the cheerful former-model.

"Ohayo Mira-nee, Cana-nee, and Evergreen-nee. Where's Wendy-chan?" he asked

"She's getting dressed right now," answered Mirajane. "How did it go with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman?"

Evergreen's ears perked up at the sound of her sort-of boyfriend's name. "Did that idiot babble on about manly clothes because if he did I am perfectly willing to get rid of his man - ?"

Evergreen was cut off by the sound of Wendy stepping out of the bathroom.

"H-how do I look?" the petite mage asked shyly, a very visible blush coating her cheeks. She glanced around the room. "R-romeo-kun!"

Romeo couldn't stop gaping at his teammate. She looked absolutely _stunning._ Her blue hair had been curled in tiny ringlets that framed her face perfectly. Her chocolate brown eyes had been brought out by subtle eyeliner and her eyelashes looked even longer with mascara. A small tint of pink coated her cheeks, though he couldn't tell whether it was the makeup blush or actual blush. Her pale pink lips were coated with just the right amount of lip gloss.

His eyes traveled to the rest of her body. She wore a white dress that came a little bit lower than mid-thigh. The dress was held up by pale blue lace straps that showed off her shoulders. There were designs on the bottom dress that looked like little blue swirls of wind. A cerulean blue sash tied around her slim waist fit the look, completely accenting the outfit. What Romeo's eyes were (shamefully) attracted to most was the hint of cleavage at the sweetheart neckline of the dress. Wendy's chest was larger than he remembered.

Not that he stared at her chest or anything. That would be weird.

"R-r-romeo-kun?" Wendy's soft voice broke him from his thoughts. He glanced up back at her face which was redder than it had been earlier. He felt warmth at his cheeks and knew that he too had been blushing.

"So you inherited Macao's perviness. Can't say I'm surprised," Cana said, laughing. Romeo glared at his father's drinking buddy. "Woah there, Romeo. It's alright. Wendy looks hot."

"Cana's right. You look magnificent, Wendy," said Evergreen.

"I have to admit, while I don't particularly approve of all the makeup or the fact that you're not wearing your padding, you look like a beautiful young lady," complimented Carla somewhat reluctantly.

"You look stunning Wendy!" Mirajane smiled and turned to the Rainbow Fire Mage. "How do you think she looks, Romeo?"

Romeo knew this look well. He had known Mirajane his entire life. He knew that, despite her innocent and slightly dimwitted look, she was really a little devil that you did not want to piss off. Pissing off Mirajane was like messing with Erza's cake or insulting Fairy Tail in front of Natsu: a _death wish_. If Romeo didn't answer her question, he would both hurt Wendy's feelings and get pummelled by Mirajane.

Romeo stuttered, "We-wendy-chan looks v-very nice."

"Only nice?" Mirajane smirked internally.

_Mira-nee certainly lives up to her title "The Demon,"_ thought Romeo.

"A-ano, she, uh, she's gorgeous."

Both Wendy and Romeo blushed heavily at this while Cana and Evergreen smirked. Wendy thanked everyone for the compliments and the makeover. Makarov then knocked at the door with Asuka on his shoulders.

"It's time to go," their guild master said.

"To skew!" chirped Asuka, who had a Pantherlily backpack on her back.

"Goodbye, Evergreen-san! Thank you again!" said Wendy.

" 'Bye, Cana-nee!" said Romeo.

"G'bye, Auntie Mira!" said Asuka.

"Behave, Wendy!" called Carla.

"I will! Goodbye, Carla!" replied Wendy.

"That Conbolt boy better not try anything..." the white Exceed murmured, before walking into the kitchen to do dishes.

Cana turned to Mirajane. "Alright, Mira, I did Wendy's hair. Now you owe me five free barrels of beer."

The four embarked on the 30-minute trip to Fiore School. The trip was filled with conversations about controlling magic, making the guild look good, and staying out of trouble. However, there was one thing that stuck with all three of the young mages.

"Romeo, Wendy, Asuka, I want you to know that a lot of the kids won't have any any type of magic, and the ones that do will most likely not be part of a guild. Most guilds require a specific age, usually at 16, to join. That means that a good amount of them won't have the same amount of experience or power you guys do. So try not to show off or anything, alright?" Makarov looked at Romeo specifically, as he was becoming more and more like Natsu.

"Hai!" the three kids said in unison.

"Ready, Wendy-chan?" Romeo said when they arrived. He held out his hand for Wendy to hold. Wendy blushed and grabbed it.

"I'm ready, Romeo-kun."

* * *

Fin. I already have chapter 3 written and I'm working on chapter four, so you should expect both of those by next week. (Or later. I _do_ have school).

-Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this was late! I haven't been able to get into a computer and I've been busy with school. I haven't even started on chapter four yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

* * *

Wendy!" a familiar voice called. Wendy and Romeo turned to the left and saw Chelia.

"Chelia-san!" Wendy exclaimed. The two sky mages ran to each other but tripped when they were about a foot apart. Romeo, whose hand was still grasping Wendy's, fell too.

"So you're going to school, too?" Chelia said after they got up. "Great! Now I'll have a friend! I'm the only one in my guild who's attending, since I'm the youngest." Chelia glanced at Wendy's hand. "Oh! Is he your boyfriend?!"

"No!" Romeo and Wendy exclaimed in unison. They quickly let go of each others hand, a very visible blush staining their cheeks.

The eldest female smiled. "Sorry. It's the power of love! You'd make a cute couple."

_Me and Romeo-kun? He's really nice and handsome, but I don't know if he'd go for me,_ thought Wendy.

_Don'tblushdon'tblushdon'tblushdon'tblush DO NOT BLUSH,_ Romeo thought, blushing. _Damn it! Now Wendy-chan will know that I think she's cute!_

The three young teens walked into the building and were immediately surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"Woah, that's the Maiden of the Sky!"

"I love you, Chelia-san!"

"Marry me, Romeo-kun!"

"I'm like, totally besties with Wendy-chan!"

"I heard that Romeo's skills are evenly matched up with the Salamander's!" (Romeo beamed at that. Chelia stifled a laugh at the obvious falsity.)

"I heard that Chelia can eat air!"

"So can Wendy!"

"Alright, students, that's enough," a deep voice said. The students turned to see a tall, handsome man in his early 40's. "I'm your principal, Mr. Avider. This is your Magic History teacher and tour guide, Ms. Rolfaco."

Ms. Rolfaco smiled. "Why don't we go into the auditorium? We'll begin the tour once the other kids get here."

Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia walked into the large room and took a seat on the bleachers. The room was almost empty, save for the people who had just walked in.

"Sorry for you little fanbase," Ms. Rolfaco apologized. "Having magic is rare enough, and employing some at such a young age is almost unheard of. I guess the kids are just excited, seeing as you're their role models and such."

"It's no problem, Rolfaco-sensei," said Wendy politely.

"But don't you have other mage kids coming? And some of the kids here have magic too," Romeo said. "Why are they so hyped up over us?"

"Children usually show signs of employing magic at around your age. However, given the magical prowess you three possess, it's obvious you developed your skills at a much younger age. Plus, you three are all part of a guild, correct?" Ms. Rolfaco glanced at the nodding heads. "Ergo, it is safe to presume that you may be some of the most powerful students here, along with the other three guild kids."

"Three other guild kids?" repeated Chelia, confused.

"Yes. The youngest is about six, I believe, and the other two are around your age."

"I know that the six year old is Asuka from our guild, but where are the other guys from?" Romeo asked.

"According to their registration forms, they are from Sabertooth."

Meanwhile, Makarov had Asuka perched up on his shoulders. Her small hands tugged his mustache, to his somewhat irritation and joy.

"Alright, Asuka, time to go down!" Makarov said, bending over once they reached her class. Asuka jumped right off and giggled.

"That was fun, Gran'pa! Asuka wiked it a wot!" the 6 year old said, smiling. Her demeanor quickly changed, however. "How come Mommy and Daddy didn't come?"

Makarov sighed. He always did have a soft spot for Asuka. "They had a mission, but you know they'd want to be here more than anything."

"Hai!" Asuka replied, her usual happy-go-lucky self returning. "Is this Asuka's cwass?"

"Yes it is." Makarov kissed her on the forehead. "Now, remember what Grandpa Makarov said. Behave, try not to destroy anything, and do you best. Got it?"

Asuka nodded and waved goodbye as she skipped into the classroom. Makarov smiled to himself. He turned around.

"ALRIGHT, YOU IDIOTS, COME OUT!" he yelled.

A black-haired male came out of a bush in nothing but boxers. Another one with multiple piercings got out of his spot in the shadows, while a pink-haired one jumped out of a tree.

"Natsu, next time you hide in a tree, make sure it has leaves!" Natsu looked annoyed.

"Gajeel, if you hide in the dark like that, everyone will think you're some kind of child molester!" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Gray, don't you know you can be arrested for being naked at a school?!" Gray glanced down in shock, realizing that, yes, he was stark naked. Mavis knows where the hell his boxers went.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, when I asked you three to investigate the school, I thought you'd hide yourselves better! Thank Mavis for Laxus and Mira's transformation lessons!"

"What?" asked Gray.

"Erza's right. You're all idiots," an unfamiliar voice said from behind. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel turned around to see a slim, tanned man with dark hair. They were all briefly reminded of Ren, but those thoughts disappeared when Ichiya came to mind.

"Who the hell are you, callin' us idiots?" Natsu asked, getting ready to do Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. However, he stopped when he saw that the figure was growing taller and more muscular. The black hair turned blonde and the orange eyes turned blue-green. Soon, a familiar scent filled Natsu and Gajeel's strong senses.

"Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed. "Woah, that was really cool! He doesn't even smell like himself! Can you show me how to do it, Gramps?"

"You'll have to ask Mira, that is, if Laxus will let you," Makarov said, pointedly glancing at Mirajane's boyfriend/his grandson. "Laxus will be going undercover as a physical education teacher at the school, under the alias, Rary Exaldrus." **[1]**

"What kinda name is that?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Why did it have to be him? Why not me? I could easily take down any dark guild!" Natsu exclaimed, a flame in his mouth.

"I'm the only one of us who isn't stupid enough to blow cover," Laxus answered, smirking. Natsu was about to punch him but was stopped by Makarov.

"There's no time to fight," he reprimanded. "Now, Laxus, go before someone gets suspicious. Gray, you keep track of Romeo. Natsu, you watch Wendy. Gajeel, you've got Asuka. Keep them safe. If anything looks even remotely suspicious, contact the guild immediately via telepathy. I'll be standing by with Mira, Warren, and the Raijinshuu. And please, try not to blow cover! If there is an undercover operation going on and they're working with the staff, the mission is as good as over."

The three men nodded and went to their posts, while Laxus stayed behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Our sources do say that Ivan might have to do something with this," Makarov asked, concerned.

"That's why I wanna do this. I wanna put my shitty pops away for good. Still can't believe they didn't lock him up for the Grand Magic Games." Laxus scoffed and transformed into "Rary Exaldrus."

"See ya later, Gramps," "Rary" said, walking off.

Makarov looked up at the sky. "We'll get you this time, Ivan."

* * *

"Rary Exaldrus" is an anagram for "Laxus Dreyar." It's horrible, but I couldn't think of any names. I just love making anagrams.

Next chapter will be up within 2 weeks!

-Hannah


	4. Chapter 4

I posted this early than I initially anticipated! :) Chapter five is about halfway done, so it should be up by next week. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make my day.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Sabertooth?" Chelia repeated. "Oh! I might know who they are! I saw these two boys sitting in the bleachers at the Grand Magic Games! They were cute! Through love, we may become friends!"

"Sabertooth's no longer an enemy since Sting's become guild master, right?" Romeo whispered.

Wendy nodded. "Sting-san has made an effort to turn Sabertooth into a guild with friendships and bonds. We should get along just fine."

"Ohayo!" a cheerful voice said. The group turned to see two boys around Romeo's age. One was blonde, with magenta eyes and fair skin. He had an innocent look on his face, but there was also a mischievous glint in his eye. He was also relatively short, being only an inch taller than Wendy, but he was also rather toned. The other was tall, around three inches taller than Romeo and nearly a full head taller than Wendy. He had dark, navy blue hair and eyes to match. His skin was slightly tanned, like Natsu's, and he had a toned yet slim build. Both boys were also very handsome, causing Wendy and Chelia to blush (and Romeo to roll his eyes).

"I'm West Reyes!" said the blonde eagerly.

"Haru Shinji," the blunet said.

"Ohayo West-san, Haru-san. I'm Wendy Marvell."

"Hello! My name's Chelia Blendy."

"Romeo Conbolt."

"Welcome to the School of Fiore! I am your Magic History teacher, Ms. Rena Rolfaco," greeted Ms. Rolfaco. "Please, take a seat!"

"So you guys are from Fairy Tail, huh?" asked West.

"Wendy-chan and I are. Chelia is from Lamia Scale," Romeo answered.

"Master Sting has told us all about you! He says that he hopes Sabertooth will one day have bonds like Fairy Tail does," West said.

"How is Sabertooth, West-san?" Wendy asked.

"We're better. Now that Minerva and her dad are gone, I think we've gotten closer. Yukino's back, too." West glanced at Haru, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Wendy noticed this.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Chelia inquired.

"Nothing special. I use Dynamic Ice-Make and Haru uses Water Magic," West replied. "We don't all have such rare magics like Dragon Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic, you know." He chuckled.

"Alright, students, please settle down," Ms. Rolfaco said. The group turned to the front of the gym, not realizing that other students had arrived nor that Ms. Rolfaco had moved.

"Welcome to the School of Fiore. I am the Magic History teacher and 8th grade administrator, Ms. Rolfaco."

Mr. Avider stepped to the podium. "I am your principal, Mr. Ryan Avider. Here at the School of Fiore, you will learn all about magic and other things that will help you in life. For those who employ magic, which is most if not all of our new students, magic is not prohibited here at school. However, magic may not be used to harm other students or cheat on any assignments."

Several other teachers introduced themselves, including a short, overweight man who introduced himself as Mr. Pulldun, the math teacher. The last introduction was done by a tan, slim young man with orange eyes.

A familiar scent hit Wendy's nose. _Roses..._

"Listen up kids. I'm you're new physical education teacher, Coach Exaldrus. You may hate me, you probably will, I don't care," he said.

Mr. Avider coughed. "Alright, the following students please follow Ms. Rolfaco: Ty Avi-uh, sorry, Hebi, Chelia Blendy, Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell, Jun Nara, David Oria, West Reyes, and Haru Shinji."

Wendy waited for the group to get ahead of her before following the scent of roses on Coach Exaldrus. She found him the corner of the gym.

"What do you want?" he asked. Wendy didn't answer. "Go back to your group, kid."

"Laxus-san?" Wendy asked. "Is that you?"

"Hey! Not so loud!" Coach Exaldrus glanced around and brought Wendy outside, at the back of the school. He transformed back into Laxus.

"Alright, kid, how did you know?"

"Your scent...ano, Laxus-san, why are you here?"

"Alright, I might as well tell you, since you're smart enough to figure out who I am," Laxus said. "Gramps says that there may be some kind of dark guild wanting to take all the kids' powers at school. He wants us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Are Romeo-kun, Asuka-chan, and I in danger?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Not necessarily. We don't know much. This is only for safety measures." Laxus changed back into his alias. "Keep an eye out for anything weird, ok? And don't tell anyone this. We don't wanna cause a panic over nothing." He turned and walked through the door. "Go the other way. It'll look suspicious if we walk in together."

"Hai." Wendy nodded and walked towards the front of the school. The sound of Coach Exaldrus's voice stopped her, however.

"Hey, kid, what did you mean 'by my scent'? Not even Natsu or Gajeel knew it was me. I don't smell like myself at all."

Wendy smiled. "It's the scent of your necklace, the one you always wear. It doesn't smell like you. It smells like roses, exactly like Mirajane-san."

"Yeah, Mira gave it to me a couple months back on our anniversary." Laxus smiled slightly. "You're clever, kid, I'll give ya that."

"Where did you go?" Chelia asked when Wendy returned.

"I, ano, I, uh -" Wendy stuttered. She was never good at lying. "I was looking for the bathroom! Yeah, that's it, the bathroom!"

_I'm so bad at this,_ Wendy thought.

Romeo looked at her worried._ What's wrong with Wendy-chan?_

The group looked at her confused but chose not to dwell on it.

"Alright, so, you eight are, ironically, our eighth graders!" Ms. Rolfaco said. "You will all have me first period, but other than that, your classes will probably differ. Since today's only orientation, you might need to open your mind a little and imagine other students than the eight in your group right now."

She led them out the gym doors and into a large hallway.

"This is our 6th grade wing. It's labeled the F Wing. You will most likely never have to come here, but it is still vital for you to know where is, as the gym and the office are located in it."

Ms. Rolfaco led them through the 7th grade wing (G Wing), the cafeteria, garden, black top, courtyard, nurse's office, and elementary area (A-E Wings). They finally made it to Ms. Rolfaco's classroom, room H-1, located in (where else?) the H Wing.

The group sat at the desks. (In order, from left to right: Chelia, Wendy, Romeo, Haru, West, Ty, Jun, and David). Ms. Rolfaco handed out their schedules.

"These are your class schedules. Each class will less than an hour long, but you are required to go to every class unless you are excused by an adult. Ditching class will result in punishment, and if it happens frequently, your guardians will be informed."

Chelia raised her hand. "Rolfaco-sensei, what does it mean when it says 'Free Period'?"

"Excellent question, Blendy-san." Ms. Rolfaco smiled. "The only time you are not required to be in a classroom or on campus is when you have a free period. During your free period, you are allowed to go anywhere you desire, so long as you return to campus on time."

After explaining a few more rules, the bell had rung, signaling lunch.

"Wendy! Haru-kun! West-kun! Romeo!" Chelia yelled. "Let's sit together!"

The group nodded and the five some sat down on the field, under a tree. They sat in a box-like shape, with Wendy and Romeo in one corner, Chelia in another, West in the other, and Haru completing the shape.

"Do we have any classes together?" Romeo asked, pulling out his schedule.

"Look, Wendy! We have our fifth period class together!" exclaimed Chelia happily.

"We don't have any other classes together, Wendy-chan," said Romeo, disappointed.

"We have our free period together, Romeo-kun," Wendy pointed out, though she was equally upset.

"It looks like you and Haru have the same schedule," spoke West, smiling. "You're lucky. At least you'll have someone you know in every class."

Wendy glanced at Haru. The tall boy's face was blank. He had not spoken since their introduction earlier, and Wendy wondered if there was a reason why.

_What's wrong with him?_ Wendy thought. _Why is he so quiet? Is he shy?_

Wendy had been staring at Haru far too long for Romeo's liking. An unfamiliar feeling welled up in his gut. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Wendy's wrist without thinking.

"Romeo-kun?" asked Wendy, a very red tint on her cheeks. "What is it?"

"I, ano, I just, I, uh," Romeo stuttered, "I remembered that we had to check on Asuka-chan! Remember? We promised Master that we'd make sure she was doing fine! So, uh, let's go!"

Romeo pulled Wendy in the direction of the kindergarten playground, completely forgetting their lunches and the rest of the group.

"Are they going out?" asked Haru, breaking the silence.

"No, but they will be!" Chelia exclaimed, hearts filling her eyes. "It's love!"

* * *

The chapter after this isn't necessarily a chapter. It's just the schedules of all the kids if you want to know. :)


	5. Class Schedules - NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN TINY SPOILERS! **

**(depending on what you define as a spoiler)**

**Romeo:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

3 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

4 - Free Period

5 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**Wendy:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

3 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

4 - Free Period

5 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**Ty:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

3 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

4 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

5 - Free Period

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**Chelia:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Free Period

3 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

4 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

5 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**Haru:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Free Period

3 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

4 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

5 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**West:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

3 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

4 - Free Period

5 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**David:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

3 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

4 - Free Period

5 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

**Jun:**

1 - Magic History - Rena Rolfaco

2 - Magics, Potions, and Herbs - Rick Rodrigues

3 - Free Period

4 - Runes and Scripts - Grace Velmynd

5 - Mathematics - Ping Pulldun

6 - Physical Education - Rary Exaldrus

* * *

Grace Velmynd is an anagram of Levy McGarden, but it's not her disguising like Laxus is. I named the Magic, Potions, and Herbs teacher in homage to my 7th grade science teacher who died recently.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! It's got a bit more RoWen in it, with Asuka and a person from Romeo's past.

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the teachers' lounge, an orange-eyed physical education teacher fought the urge to kill everyone in the proximity. They were acting like they knew him, when in reality, they had never even seen him before. He supposed it was a good thing, however. It meant that Doranbolt's memory magic had been working fine, and everyone here was too stupid to realize that the memories they had of their beloved Coach Exaldrus were fake.

"Hey, Rary," said Mr. Avider. "You sure you're willing to teach those magic kids?"

"There's no telling what they'll do," Ms. Rolfaco added.

"Yeah, Ping Pong over there had to rip a couple of seventh graders apart," Mr. Avider chuckled, glancing at Mr. Pulldun. "Said they'd just been havin' fun, but they'd already knocked down three walls!"

"I dunno, Ryan," Mr. Pulldun sighed. "The kids are, well, wild."

"My eighth graders happen to be well behaved," said Ms. Rolfaco indignantly.

"Rena's right. They can't all have the power to break a few walls, right?" Mr. Avider took a sip of his coffee.

_You have no clue,_ "Rary" thought, smirking.

"R-romeo-kun!" Wendy cried. "Our s-stuff! Our lunch!"

"We'll stop by and get something to eat on the way home," Romeo said. "Oh! There she is!"

Asuka was on the playground, playing tag with a few other kids. She had been cheating, too. She used her guns magic to tag the other kids when nobody was looking. The dark green haired six year old turned her head and saw her fellow guild members.

"Wendy-nee! Womeo-nii!" Asuka's cute little voice called. She ran towards them as fast as her tiny little legs could take her. She raised her arms up.

"How is school so far, Asuka-chan?" Wendy asked, giving the little girl a hug.

"Asuka wikes it awot! Asuka made fwiends too!" Asuka gestured towards a group of children around the same age as her. They waved.

Romeo and Wendy smiled. Asuka hugged them goodbye before skipping happily to her friends.

"Is that the Sky 'Madem'?" asked one of Asuka's little friends.

"Yeah! That's Wendy-nee!" Asuka giggled. "And that's her boyfwiend, Womeo-nii. Auntie Miwa says that they wuv each other wike Mommy and Daddy do, but they don't know it yet!" Asuka leaned over. Part of her wrist showed, revealing the dark purple Fairy Tail insignia. "Tag! You're it, Rose-chan!"

"Asuka-chan seems to be doing fine," Wendy said as they walked back.

"She's-" Romeo was about to reply when Wendy, who was always so clumsy, tripped. In an attempt to stop her, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Unfortunately for them, they were on a slope. They rolled down, grunts of pain and screams of surprise coming out of their mouths. **[1]** They ceased a minute or two later, with Romeo right on top of Wendy. The two young mages blushed, staring into each other eyes.

_Wendy-chan's eyes are beautiful,_ Romeo thought.

_I never realized how handsome Romeo-kun is up close,_ thought the blushing Wendy.

"Well well well, look what we have here," said an unfamiliar voice.

Romeo rolled off Wendy and glanced up at the voice. Wendy recognized the pale, green-haired male as David Oria from their class.

"Oria," Romeo growled, his voice in a dark tone Wendy never imagined him having.

"Conbolt," replied the onyx-eyed male, equally as scornful. "So you finally decided to come back to SoF, huh? I thought I chased you out a while back."

"I was only here for a year," Romeo retorted. "And besides, I thought you moved to another continent."

"I did, but I'm back now." David smirked. "And I think I'll start up what we used to do back in the good ol' days. Sound good, Conbolt?"

"You mean like beating the shit out of me when I was only six years old?" Romeo laughed humorlessly. "You might be two years older than me, Oria, but I've gotten a lot stronger since then."

"We'll see, Conbolt." He walked away and laughed. David then turned around and winked at Wendy. "And I'll definitely see you again, Blue."

Romeo's face was cast downward as he balled his hands into fists. He thought he had escaped this bastard years ago. But no, he hadn't. Romeo spent so long trying to get stronger so he could defeat David one day. He feared that it may not have been enough.

_Mavis must really hate me,_ Romeo thought.

"Romeo-kun?" Wendy's soft voice asked shyly. "Who is he?" Romeo glanced up at her, the hatred for David still in his eyes. "Ano, you don't have to tell me if-if you don't want to."

Romeo sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Wendy sat down next to him. They stayed like that for a while until Romeo broke the silence.

"His name's David Oria," he started. "When I first started here, I was already chosen as his new victim. He used to bully me, even though he's two years older. I thought I'd always had Natsu-nii to protect me, and when you guys disappeared at the end of the school year, I decided to drop out. I thought I needed to become stronger, so that's what I did. I spent my time out of school sharpening my skills. Oria would still bully me whenever he saw me on the streets, but other than that, he wasn't a huge problem anymore. After a while, I hadn't seen him for a long time. I found out from one of my friends that he had moved, and I was happy. My bully was gone." Romeo looked down. "At least I thought he was."

Wendy timidly wrapped her arm around Romeo's shoulder and held him close. "You're a lot stronger now, Romeo-kun. And even if he's stronger, you'll always be better."

"Thanks, Wendy-chan." Romeo smiled. Wendy smiled in return. They remained in that position until the bell rang, interrupting their moment.

"We should uh, we should go get our stuff," Romeo said, blushing. Wendy nodded in agreement. The duo sprinted to where they had left their belongings and were relieved to find Haru, West, and Chelia still there, along with their backpacks.

"Hurry up!" West scolded. "We have to go to P.E. next!"

"Sorry," apologized Romeo and Wendy. They picked up their bags and went to the gym. To their surprise, Asuka was there as well, along with a few other kids.

"Why are there 4th graders here?" asked one girl.

"Forget about the 4th graders! There's a kindergartner in here!" another girl replied, referring to Asuka.

"Romeo! Romeo Conbolt!" said someone behind Romeo and Wendy. They turned around to see a tan pre-teen. He had dark purple hair that was in a bowl cut, bushy eye brows, and large pale, lavender eyes. **[2]**

"Jun! Dude, I didn't realize you were here!" Romeo exclaimed, raising his arm to high-five him. Romeo turned to Wendy, Chelia, Haru, and West. "Oh, uh, guys, this is one of my best friends from back in the day, Jun Nara."

"Nice to meet you, Jun-san," Wendy said politely.

_Is she always this formal?_ Jun thought, sweatdropping.

"You're in our class, right?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah!" answered Jun. He looked at Romeo. "I decided to learn magic too. I pulled outta school last year and studied under this really talented snow mage."

"That's great Jun! So how're the guys?" Romeo asked. "Is Ash still a douche?"

Jun chuckled. "I dunno. Haven't seen 'em since I left to study, and that was like a year ago. But, I know that Rigo, Eren, and Kento are comin' to SoF this year."

"The gang's back together!" Romeo exclaimed happily. Wendy smiled.

_Romeo-kun seems happy now,_ she thought.

Suddenly, a deep rumbling voice silenced the whole gym. A very handsome man stood in the center, along with a spherical object covered by a large tarp. Nobody knew when or how he got there.

"Listen up, brats," said the male. "I'm your P.E. teacher. You either call me Mr. Exaldrus or Coach Exaldrus. Call me anything else and you'll be running laps until the day you die. Now, you're here because you can use magic and your parents want you to sharpen your skills."

One boy raised his hand. "But the pamphlet said magic wouldn't be taught here!"

Coach Exaldrus smirked. "We said it wouldn't be taught. We never said we wouldn't show you how to heighten your capabilities." He took off the tarp, revealing what Wendy knew to be a magic power finder. "This right here is a Magical Power Finder. You might remember it from the Grand Magic Games. It measures your magic. Each of you are to hit it with your strongest attack, just so I know where you stand." Coach Exaldrus glanced at his class list and chose the first familiar name he saw. "Asuka Connell, you're up first."

* * *

**[1] **Sexual innuendos? WHAT SEXUAL INNUENDOS?

**[2] **I designed Jun as Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga's love child (from Naruto). I also based West and Haru after Nagisa and Rei from Free! West is like Nagisa almost to a T, but only Haru's looks are based off of Rei. Everything else (his **_name_**, personality, and magical power) is based off of Haru (Nanase. Not Shinji.)

Please review!

-Hannah


	7. Chapter 6

I expected this to be up a few days ago, but I got lazy. :P Anyways, here's chapter 6!

**I do not on Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Whispers filled the room as soon as Asuka stood up.

"Is he crazy?"

"She's just a kid!"

"Poor girl probably doesn't know a single spell."

"You don't seem fazed by this at all, Romeo-kun," said West.

"You don't either, Wendy," Chelia agreed.

Romeo smirked. "It's not a problem. Asuka-chan has near-prodigious abilities."

Wendy nodded. "Everyone will surely be amazed."

"Hi Un'le Waxus!" said Asuka cheerfully. "Why are you dwessed so funny?"

_What? There's no way that's Laxus-nii_, thought Romeo.

_Asuka-chan is much more intuitive than she's expected to be,_ Wendy thought.

_Alzack wasn't lying when he said Asuka was a borderline genius,_ Laxus thought, smirking.

"I dunno who you're talking about, Connell," Coach Exaldrus scoffed. "Just hit the MPF with your most powerful move, alright?"

"Haiiiii!" Asuka said. She turned to the MPF. "Requip: Magic Machine Gun!" A machine gun, similar to the one Bisca had, but smaller, appeared in her hands. "Bullet Storm!" A barrage of magical bullets appeared and hit the MPF repeatedly. Bright orange beams flashed in the arena. Moments later, the smoke and dust cleared. A number appeared on the MPF.

"360!"

"That's almost as much as what Milliana got at the Grand Magic Games!"

"But she's just a kid!"

"That must be Asuka Connell of Fairy Tail!"

"I heard she was a child prodigy!"

"She certainly is, seeing as she has such a high score at such a young age!"

Coach Exaldrus smirked with pride for the young girl. He wrote on his clipboard. _Name: Asuka Erza Connell_ **[1]**._ Age: Six. Magic: Requip: The Gunner. Magical Power: 360._

"Go Asuka-chan!" Wendy and Romeo yelled, filled with pride for their young guild member.

"I'm up next!" yelled David, standing up. He walked towards the MPF.

"Did I say you were next, brat?" Coach Exaldrus said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go ahead."

David turned to face the MPF. He shot a cocky smirk at Romeo, who rolled his eyes. David then winked at Wendy, causing her to blush, Chelia to squeal, Romeo to sulk, and West & Jun to become confused.

David took his stance, extending his two hands in front of him, parallel to each other.

"Light Beam!" he said. A very bright white beam of light shot from his hands and to the MPF. The group held their breath, waiting for the score.

_305._

David stared at his hands. A kid, ten years younger than he was, scored _higher_ than him? What. The. Hell.

Coach Exaldrus scribbled the results yet again. _Name: David Oria. Age: 16. Magic: Light Magic. Magical Power: 305._

Romeo laughed loudly. "Nice try, Oria! You're less powerful than a six year old!"

David growled. "I'd like to see you do better, Conbolt!"

"Fine!" Romeo got up and turned to the MPF, not even bothering to ask Coach Exaldrus for permission.

"Romeo's gonna make a fool of himself," Jun said.

"No offense to Romeo, but I agree. Rainbow Fire isn't that powerful of a magic to begin with," Chelia agreed.

"Don't underestimate Romeo-kun," Wendy scolded. "I believe in him."

Wendy recalled some of their missions together. _He doesn't seem like it, but he's a lot stronger now. He's got his second origin released_ **[2]**,_ he's been training, and he's been on missions. He should do good._

"Rainbow Fire!" yelled Romeo. A beautiful array of various fires appeared in his hands. He aimed them at the MPF. Wendy smiled to herself, remembering the relatively powerful move she'd seen Romeo use only once before on a particularly tough mission.

"I don't get it," West said.

"All he's doing is hitting the thing with random colored flames," said Jun.

"The MPF is not affected by any type of magic inflicted on it, so long as it's magical power is less than 9,999," spoke Haru for only the second time that day. "But each flame does something different. That's the nature of Romeo-san's magic. The MPF is simply recording the power of each attack. When he's done, the MPF will total his score."

_He talked!_ thought Wendy and Chelia excitedly.

Talk to us, Haru-kun, West thought. _You're worrying me._

"Then what does each flame do?" Chelia asked.

"The red one is a particularly hot flame that cannot be put out, even in the ocean. The orange flames are the typical ones most Fire Magic users use. The yellow ones have a horrible smell. The green ones paralyze, the blue ones are cold flames, and the purple ones are a sticky substance that can stick to the opponent and immobilize them," Wendy answered.

"And you know this because?" asked Jun, skeptical.

"I've been doing a lot of missions Romeo-kun, and we've trained together a few times as well, Jun-san," replied Wendy.

"You two get to go on missions by yourselves?" asked West, amazed. "Master always makes us go with a responsible adult, which is usually Orga-sama."

"It's the same thing at Lamia Scale," Chelia agreed. "I can only go on missions with Sherry, but now that she's pregnant, I haven't been able to do anything."

"379!" cheered Romeo, interrupting their conversation. "In your face, Oria!"

"That was just a fluke, Conbolt!" retorted David. The two continued to argue while Wendy and Jun tried to split them apart. Coach Exaldrus smirked for what seemed like them 100th time that day.

_Asuka's not the only one who's got skills_, he thought, recording the outcome. _Name: Romeo Macao Conbolt. Age: 14. Magic: Rainbow Fire. Magical Power: 379._

More and more kids went up. It was in order from youngest to oldest. Not very many other kids even got over 100. So far, Romeo's score was highest. Finally, it was time for the eighth graders.

"Jun Nara!"

Jun smiled. "Wish me luck."

The purple haired, bushy-eyebrowed male stepped up. A million butterflies filled his stomach. He extended one arm and breathed.

"White Fury!"

Snowflakes extended from his hand and hit the MPF. The room turned cold. The students waited for the snow to clear so they could see the score.

"260," Jun read. He was pleased with the outcome, as he scored almost twice as much as most of the others did. Sure, it wasn't extremely exceptional like Asuka's, but it was good enough for him.

_Name: Jun Nara. Age: 14. Magic: Snow Magic. Magical Power: 260_. Yet another record went on Coach Exaldrus's clipboard. Chelia's name followed soon after (_Name: Chelia Blendy. Age: 14. Magic: Sky God Slayer. Magical Power: 390_), with West's next. (_Name: West Reyes. Age: 14. Magic: Ice-Make: Dynamic. Magical Power: 378_). Haru came up next, and astonished everyone with his power. (_Name: Haru Shinji. Age: 14. Magic: Water Magic. Magical Power: 400_). After many pleas of re-dos (and almost twice as many denies), it was finally Wendy's turn.

"Go Wendy-chan!" cheered Romeo, causing Wendy to blush.

Wendy took a deep breath and wondered what move to use. Using one of the Sky Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques would be much more powerful, but she was more proficient with the Sky Dragon's Roar. Shrugging in a rather un-Wendy like manner, Wendy ate a bit of air to give her a boost.

Wendy took her stance. She spread her arms out wide. A wind barrier formed around her. She then moved her arms counter-clockwise. The wind spiraled upwards rapidly.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

The air shot towards the MPF, causing large amounts of dust to block the view. Then the wind settled, and a score was shown.

_Name: Wendy Marvell. Age: 14. Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer. Magical Power: 395._

"Go Wendy-nee!" Wendy heard Asuka's voice say.

"You did great, Wendy-chan," said Romeo, giving her a small hug.

_Romeo? More like Homie-YOOOOO,_ thought Jun. _You sly bastard._

_Yup. I'm 99.9% sure they're together,_ thought West.

_It's love!_ thought Chelia with hearts in her eyes.

After Wendy, there was only one person left.

"Ty Avider."

_Avider?_ thought everyone in the room

"It's Hebi," Ty corrected, standing up.

"Your name on my list is Ty Avider, so I'm calling you Avider."

Ty's golden orbs glinted with annoyance before he seemed to give up. He stood up and prepared himself.

"Sand Blast!"

Millions of particles of sand filled the room. Most of then rubbed their eyes, while other coughed.

"I can't see the score!" many kids said.

"It's 370!" others replied.

Coach Exaldrus groaned at the mess it made before writing down Ty's statistics. _Name: Ty Avider. Age: 14. Magic: Sand Magic: Sandstorm. Magical Power: 370._

The final bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and headed for the doors.

"Ty-kun!" Chelia said, searching for the white-haired boy.

"Where are you going, Chelia-san?" asked Wendy.

"To find Ty-kun! Chelia answered.

"He seemed pretty upset earlier!" West agreed, following Wendy and Chelia with Romeo and Jun.

"Found him!" yelled Romeo.

"Ty-kun!" yelled West. "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Ty looked surprised that they were acknowledging him. "I'm fine, Reyes-san."

"Call me West," replied West.

"Why do have the same last name as the principal?" asked Jun rather bluntly. Romeo smacked him on the arm.

"What Jun-kun means is that you seemed really unhappy when Coach Exaldrus said you last name," Chelia said nervously.

"I might as well." Ty shrugged. "You're gonna find out sooner or later, anyway. Ryan's my dad."

"Ryan as in Principal Avider, right?" Romeo asked.

Ty nodded. "I grew up in a small beach village. My mom used to tell me all these stories of a great mage that she fell in love with, who was my father. She told me that he died, but after my mom died, I went to live with my uncle in Hargeon. I found out that the sick son of a bitch was still alive. Turns out, he left my mom because he didn't want a kid. What's worse, it turns out I've been carrying his last name this whole time. Always thought my name was Ty Hebi, not Ty Avider. I was ready to return to my village when the stupid law was made. Ever since Ryan found out I was his kid, he's been trying to be the father he never had." Ty scoffed. "He's doing a shit job at it too."

"Parents are horrible." West continued, "But they really do love you, even if they don't show it."

Romeo glanced worriedly at Wendy, knowing that the subject of parents was hard for her, as hers were dead.

"Sorry guys, but, uh, Wendy-chan and I have to go." Romeo grabbed Wendy's wrist as pulled her out the door.

"Are they together?" asked Ty.

"No, but they will be," said Chelia.

_Wait for it..._ thought West.

"It's..."

_She's gonna say it again. I just know it._

"Love!"

_What did I tell you?_

* * *

**[1]** I have a headcanon where, after Asuka was born, Alzack and Bisca wanted her to be a great female mage. They decided to name her after Erza, because there was no other female they knew to be more powerful. That's why her full name (in this story) is Asuka Erza Connell, after Erza Scarlet, the best female mage they knew.

**[2]** Another headcanon (in terms of this story): When Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal join the guild, Makarov asks Ultear to open the second origin of everyone in the guild so that Fairy Tail can maintain its title of the strongest guild in Fiore.

I feel like the kids' MPF scores were too high. I fiddled around with numbers for a bit. I wanted them to be relatively on par with each other, except Jun, who would be understandingly lower as he had only been using magic for a year. I wanted Asuka to be a child prodigy of the sort (living up to the head canon I have up above), but I also realized that the rest of them should score higher than her. The scores they got are kind of a long shot, but I had switched them around too many times to even care anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is around 200 words shorter than my chapters typically are. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

"Where are we going, Romeo-kun?" Wendy felt a bit of déjà vu.

"To find Asuka-chan," Romeo answered, coming up with a quick excuse. "We're supposed to pick her up, remember?"

_This seems too familiar,_ Wendy thought.

"Wouldn't she still be in the gym?" Wendy wondered aloud.

Romeo nodded and pulled her towards said place. There was still a crowd clearing out of the gym. Somewhere in the pushing and shoving, he noticed that he was no longer holding Wendy's wrist; he was holding her hand. Once the group cleared, Romeo and Wendy were able to see Coach Exaldrus talking to a little girl who was nearly half his size.

"For the last time, I have no clue who you're talking about, kid," said Coach Exaldrus for the umpteenth time.

"You're Un'le Waxus!" said Asuka indignantly, her hands on her hips. "You're Auntie Miwa's husband!"

"Boyfriend," Coach Exaldrus corrected without thinking. There was no way in hell he'd marry Mira after being together for only four months. Realizing his mistake, Laxus cursed.

_Damn it._

"Laxus-nii?" Romeo exclaimed. He stared at the adult's chest through his white t-shirt and saw the Fairy Tail symbol, along with Laxus's tattoo. "It really is you!"

_Ahhh, fuck,_ thought Coach Exaldrus, transforming back into Laxus.

Romeo watched in amazement as the man transformed. His shaggy black hair seemed to almost move back into his skull as it bleached back to blonde. His dark skin grew lighter. His already-tall stature grew even taller. A lightning bolt scar appeared on his face.

_Cool! I should ask Laxus-nii if he can show me how to do that later,_ the 14 year old thought.

"What are you doing here?" the dark purple haired mage asked.

"Gramps was just being overprotective," Laxus lied. "He sent me, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray to watch over you guys, that's all."

Romeo had a little trouble believing this. Laxus himself was more than enough to protect them, so why bother sending the others? There had to be a reason why. He chose not to dwell on it. "Where's Natsu-nii?"

Almost as if his answering his question, a loud (and oddly feminine) scream was heard outside. Thinking there was someone in danger, Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka sprinted towards the sound. What they found was...interesting.

Gray and Natsu were both knocked out on the grass, both supporting large bruises. Gajeel was thrown up a tree with an equally large bruise. The culprit was no other than a very pissed off, 4-months pregnant Erza, with a somewhat scared shitless Jellal.

"What the hell was that for?" asked a suddenly-revived Gray. Natsu and Gajeel got up as well.

"You," Erza said, poiting at Gajeel, "were scaring innocent children!"

"You," she barked, looking Natsu dead in the eye, "almost burned down the damn school!"

She turned to Gray. "And you! You're naked! You're lucky Asuka's only getting the back view!"

_I don't understand why Auntie Juvia says Uncle Gray has a cute butt,_ thought Asuka innocently. _How can a butt be cute?_

"Dumbasses," Laxus muttered. Didn't they have a conversation like this earlier with Makarov? What happened to being subtle?

"Ano, Jellal-san, why are you and Erza-san here?" Wendy asked.

"We were going to go to Kuro's to try the new cakes there," Jellal's voice trailed off. "But Erza decided to check up on you, and well..."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" asked Erza suddenly.

"What? No, Erza, I-"

"You what? Hate me? Again?"

"I never hated you, Erza, even during the whole Tower of Heaven fiasco."

"Aww, Jellal!" Erza pecked him on the cheek, her personality doing a complete 180. The rest of the group sweatdropped.

_Erza-nee is scary when she's pregnant,_ Romeo thought.

_Poor Jellal,_ thought Gray, pitying the blue haired man.

The duo waved goodbye as they walked to the fabled cake shop. Wendy quickly healed Natsu (who had gotten the worst beating of the three). During this, Carla and Pantherlily came flying over with Happy.

"Kitty!" cheered Asuka, running towards the black Exceed.

"Are you OK, Wendy?" Carla said, examining her thoroughly. "Why is there dirt and mud all over your dress?!"

"I fell down," Wendy answered shyly. "I'm sorry."

"Did that Conbolt boy do anything to you?" Carla gave Romeo a disapproving glance.

"N-no!" Wendy exclaimed, blushing. "Wh-wh-why would you think that?"

"He's covered in mud and dirt just like you are." Carla crossed her arms and looked away. "I expected more of you, Wendy."

"It wasn't like that, Carla, I swear!"

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"I fell down and Romeo-kun tried to stop me but he ended up falling too! That's it!"

Carla nodded in what seemed like half-approval, half-suspicion. She walked towards Happy and watched him fool around with Romeo. A very faint smile could be seen on the white Exceed's face. Wendy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Carla's always told me that boys were nothing but trouble,_ Wendy thought, _but she seems pretty content with Happy right now._

"We should get going," Laxus said. The rest of the group nodded and prepapred to leave.

"Hey, uh, Laxus-nii?" Romeo asked nervously.

"What?"

"Can, uh, can me and Wendy-chan go by ourselves?"

"Why?"

_I can think of a lot of reasons why,_ Gray thought, smirking.

_Gi hi hi, so the Mini-Salamander wants alone time,_ thought Gajeel.

_I was right! That Conbolt Boy is nothing but trouble!_ Carla thought.

_He llllllikes her, _Happy sang in his head.

_RomeeeEEEOoOoo want the sexxxxx with the Wendyyyy?_ Natsu thought, his thoughts still jumbled up due to the concussion Erza gave him.

"Please?" Romeo pleaded.

Laxus thought for a moment. Typically, he wouldn't have given a damn on what Romeo and Wendy did when they were alone, but based on what Makarov said, there was a possibility whoever they were up against would target the strongest kids. (A.k.a. the guild kids. Being from the strongest guild in Fiore increased their risk too).

He also knew, however, that Wendy and Romeo were perfectly capable of defending themselves. Hell, he'd just seen their strongest moves less than an hour ago. He exchanged glances with the others before nodding.

"Thank you, Laxus-nii!"

Laxus nodded and embarked on the path home with Gray, Natsu, Patherlily, Happy, Gajeel, Asuka, and Carla.

When they were out of sight, Wendy turned to Romeo. "Why do you want to be alone?" A bright red blush tinted her cheeks.

"I owe you lunch, remember?"

Wendy smiled and nodded.

"It's a date."

* * *

**Alright, so, for the story, I'm thinking about possibly adding Romeo's mother to it. I want all you your opinions, however. PM or add it to your review on whether or not Romeo's mother should be added to the plot. I need it by next week, because if she does become part of the story, she'll appear in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

I didn't get much feedback as I'd hoped on whether or not you wanted Romeo's mother in this. I wrote two different chapters, one with Romeo's mother, and one without. I was thinking about posting them both, but I realized that it would be too complicated to write. Also, expect a delay in the next chapter. I haven't gotten around to writing it since I wrote two different versions of this chapter.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Un'le Waxus?" Asuka asked.

Laxus looked up at her spot on his shoulders, a habit that both Laxus and Makarov shared. "What?"

"What's the bad thing?"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, kid?" Gajeel said, feigning nonchalance.

"The bad thing at skew," Asuka replied. "Asuka can feew it."

"You're just imagining stuff, 'Suka," Gray said.

"Asuka is not!" She crossed her arms indignantly. "It's something that isn't good and Mommy tol' Asuka that whenevew something wooks bad Asuka should tew you!"

"And where exactly do you feel this "bad thing"?" Pantherlily asked.

"Evwywer! Asuka doesn't wike it," she whined softly. "It makes Asuka feew bad too."

_Warren, are you getting this?_ Laxus communicated telepathically.

_Loud and clear._

_So it seems Asuka knows a lot more than we think._ (Freed.)

_She isn't called a prodigy for nothing._ (Makarov)

_But still, do you think she'd be of any help?_ (Lisanna)

_She isn't a man._ (Elfman.)

_I have to agree with Elfman on this._ (Evergreen)

_Ever would._ (Bickslow)

_Shut up!_

_Got your panties in a twist, Ever? Maybe Elfman can-_

_Oh, go play with your dolls!_

_They're not dolls, they're - !_

_Stop it you two!_ (Makarov)

_Yes, Master._

_As Lisanna was saying, Asuka may be a prodigy, but she is still a child. There's no telling what people who are willing to drain children of their magic would do to her._ (Freed).

_Don't underestimate Asuka. She had a MPF of 360 today._

_She did?!_ (Lisanna)

_Yay, Asuka-chan!_ (Mira)

_That's my girl!_ (Alzack)

_Hey, Alzack! How's the mission?_ (Warren)

_It's going great! Bisca and I just -_

_Wait, how did you even get on this field, Alzack?_

_Remember that one time when you, me, and Wakaba-?_

_Stop with the mindless chatter! Laxus, where are Romeo and Wendy?_

_Somewhere. They wanted to be alone, so I let 'em._

_Are you stupid?! I told you that Romeo and Wendy might be targeted bec-!_

_Calm down, Gramps. They're gonna be fine. Trust me._

_Hiiiiii Daddy! Hiiii Un'le Wawen! Hi Auntie Miwa and Wisanna! Hiiii Un'le Fweed and Biswoah! Hiiii Auntie Evegween and Un'le Effman! Hiii Gwampa!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...How the hell did Asuka get on this frequency?_ (Warren)

_What's a fweekwenshy?_ **[1]**

Meanwhile, back at the School of Fiore, Romeo had grabbed Wendy's hand for the hundredth time that day. They ran towards Downtown Hargeon. The streets were filled with children playing and adults shopping.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy called, laughing.

"What?" he replied, laughing just as much.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He smirked and pulled her through the streets. The afternoon light shone beautifully on the pavement. The blue sea water sparkled gorgeously. A misty air filled the town. Wendy marveled (no pun intended) at how beautiful the town was.

Romeo turned to Wendy and couldn't help but smile. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow, even though there was nothing really humorous about it. Her blue locks shone, and Romeo had a very strong urge to run his hands through them. Forcing himself to ignore the thought, he pulled them toward their destination.

"We're here!"

Romeo and Wendy walked into the 8-Island restaurant. They sat at a table by the window. A dark haired waitress with dark brown eyes came by.

"Good afternoon darlings! What can I do ya for?"

"Good afternoon to you too" - Wendy pauses and read her name tag - "Akira-san. Can I have a Ruby Parfait and Blue Sky Bolognese please?"

"You sure can sweetie! And what does your boyfriend want?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

Romeo and Wendy spoke at the same time. Both teens blushed heavily. Akira chuckled.

"Sorry, my mistake. What do you want?"

"I'll have the uh, Holly Soda and Beast Man Curry please." **[2]**

"Alright. I'll be back with your food in a few minutes." Akira smiled and walked off.

Romeo and Wendy stayed in silence for a while until Romeo decided to break it. "Can you, ano, can you believe she thought I was your boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah," Wendy stuttered.

"It's weird." Wendy looked hurt by this. "N-not that it would be weird to be your boyfriend! I'm sure that it would be a great thing to be your boyfriend! You'd probably be really sweet and loving and you'd always remember our anniversaries and you'd forgive me when I forget and -"

Wendy was certain that her cheeks were on fire. They were so red, they put tomatoes to shame. Romeo was no different. He had been rambling on about how great of a girlfriend Wendy would be, which was not helping his case of denying that he was not Wendy's boyfriend. Luckily for them, Akira returned with their food. The duo sat in silence, enjoying their lunch.

A few feet away, an elderly woman smiled at the young teens.

"Young love's a beautiful thing, ain't it, Ma?" Akira said, leaning over a counter.

"It is," agreed the old woman. "Why can't you find love like that? I'm getting old! Why don't I have any grandkids yet, huh?"

"We've been over this, Ma! I'm not ready for another relationship ever since Macao! And besides, you already have a grandson!"

"You've been saying that for the past 10 years! It's time to move on! And since we're talking about my grandson, why is it that you haven't visited him since you left Macao, huh?"

"I just don't wanna go through seeing Macao again! Besides, you and Dad didn't have me until you were 45! Maybe I still have a few years ahead of me!"

"You're 41! That's not a lot of time!"

Wendy heard their entire conversation. She looked at Romeo, who had his head down.

"Romeo-kun?"

"You think she'd recognize her own son." Romeo chuckled humorlessly. "I guess my grandmas are the same on both sides. My other one keeps on pressuring my dad for another grandkid."

"Ano, not to be rude, but, Macao-san is -"

"Old? Yeah, I know. I don't understand why adults are always pressuring us to find someone. It's not like we're gonna fall in love at our age, right?"

"I don't think so. When I was younger, Master Roubaul used to tell me that it didn't matter how old you were. The only thing that mattered was what you felt about the person."

"I never thought about it like that."

_Or about you like that,_ he added mentally.

Wendy smiled at took a bite of her Ruby Parfait. Romeo watched her and noticed all the little quirks he never realized she had. Her eyes would sparkle whenever she would talk about her old guild, but then they'd dull in sadness. When she ate her food, she made sure not to get even the smallest bit of food on her.

For the second time that day, Romeo Conbolt caught himself staring at Wendy Marvell, and he didn't know why.

Neither did Wendy.

_Is there something in my teeth? Do I look ugly? Is there something on my face?_ she thought frantically. _Maybe he saw me write R + W on my notebook! Oh, Mavis-sama, I don't even know why I did that! I don't love Romeo-kun!_

**_Who the hell said you did?_**

_Who are you?_

**_Inner Wendy. Please, carry on and totally ignore the fact that Romeo-sama is ogling you._**

_Sama? And Romeo-kun is not!_

**_Oh, really? Then why's he staring at you?_**

"Here's your bill, sweeties," Akira said, breaking the young mages out of their inner turmoil.

"Thank you!" Romeo and Wendy called as they left. Akira smiled and waved.

"Let's go, Wendy-chan."

Romeo plaid for their lunches while Wendy waited outside, looking at the shops. He walked out, his face cast downward.

_It's really been ten years since Mom left, huh?_ he thought sadly. He vividly recalled that day ten years ago, when he was 3.

_"You care more about the damn guild and beer than me!"_

_"I love you, Akira, why can't you see that?"_

_"No you don't! That's it, I'm leaving! Romeo, honey, I hope you know that I love you."_

_"Akira, wait!"_

_"Fuck you! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell with Zeref!"_

"Romeo-kun?" Wendy's soft voice said, snapping him out of his memories. "We should go now. It's getting late."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Romeo replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction of Magnolia.

Wendy stared at him worriedly.

_I don't think I've ever seen Romeo-kun's mother before,_ Wendy thought. _I don't think he's seen her in a while either._

Her mind flashed back to the woman's dark hair and eyes.

_Romeo-kun may have Macao-san's hair and magic, but he definitely gets his looks from his mother._

"Are you coming, Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked.

Wendy looked and saw that he was a good distance in front of her. She smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah, I'm coming."

She ran and stood next to him. His face was cast downward, and his dark purple bangs covered his eyes. She could feel the sad aura around him. She couldn't blame him, however. Wendy could only imagine what it would feel like to suddenly see your mother again after so long and not even have her recognize you.

Romeo, on the other hand, hated that he was practically drowning in self-pity. Wendy, the Strausses, Lucy, all their parents were dead. He already had one parent, and he knew that most of the guild would kill to just that.

"Ano, I'm sorry Wendy-chan," Romeo apologized. "I'm here, whining about my mom when there are so many people who would do anything just to-"

"Just because other people have it worse than you doesn't mean you can't feel sad too," Wendy interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Romeo turned to smile at Wendy when a card flew between their faces, a mere inch away from seriously injuring either of them. The card impaled itself onto a tree.

The duo turned around and were met with a barrage of magical attacks. Razor-sharp cards were thrown, a few of them on were on fire.

The mage responsible was cloaked in dark attire. Their face was not visible. A red mark that looked oddly familiar was seen on its back.

"Who the hell are you?" Romeo yelled, flames already engulfing his hands.

The figure didn't respond. Rather, it threw more cards at them. Some of them were electrified, while others were sharp enough to put a few of Erza's swords to shame.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

A sharp card was aimed at Romeo's head.

"Romeo-kun!"

* * *

**[1] **I hope that wasn't too confusing to figure out who was who.

**[2] **I have no clue what foods those are. I get all my information (spells, locations, etc.) from the Fairy Tail Wikia.

**I also wanted to clarify a few things:**

**1.** I got three PMs asking if Romeo's mother was dead. She isn't. We never see her in the manga or anime because she left Macao when Romeo was younger due to the fact that she felt Macao was more attached to the guild than her.

**2. **The school is located in Hargeon, which, from my memory, isn't that far from Magnolia (where the guild is located). 8-Island (the restaurant owned by Yajima) is located somwhere in Hargeon. Hargeon is said to be a port town and one of the most beautiful ones in Fiore.

**3. **I'm not necessarily sure about this, but from my understanding, all of the population of Earth Land has a magical source in them. However, only 10% are able/choose to use it. Therefore, if all the children at the school were to have their magical source drained, it would total up to a very large amount of power that could cause mass destruction.


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD. IT'S NOT VERY GRAPHIC, BUT I UNDERSTAND THAT IT CAN BE TRIGGERING TO SOME. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THAT KIND OF STUFF, HERE IS A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENS: *SPOILERS* Romeo and Wendy are attacked. Romeo is deeply cut and loses consciousness due to blood loss. Wendy realizes that she cannot heal him if the perpetrator is still there. She tries to fight back, but when she is about to land a hit, the perpetrator disappears. She heals Romeo, but he does not wake up. Meanwhile, Makarov, Macao, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus head out to find them.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Romeo dodged the card enough to avoid it piercing him straight through the head. However, the card more than grazed him. Blood poured out from the deep gash on the side of his head. He collapsed, passing out from the rapid blood loss.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy cried. She was about to bend down and heal him when half a dozen cards were thrown. She screamed and jumped almost acrobatically out of the way.

_I can't heal Romeo-kun if this person is still here,_ Wendy thought. _I have to fight, and fast. Romeo-kun is losing a lot of blood._

Wendy barely managed to get into a fighting stance when the perpetrator threw more cards. She ducked to the ground and rolled, a move she learned from Erza. Wendy's cheeks puffed with air before she did her signature move.

The huge gust of wind caused the dirt road to swirl up. Wendy shut her eyes to avoid getting dirt in them. When she finally managed to open them, she was shocked to see at least a dozen cards, all of them on fire, coming at her.

_They managed to throw cards, even in my Sky Dragon's Roar?_

A light seemed to be coming from the floor. Wendy looked down and saw the cards aligned in a perfect circle, with Romeo and her in the center. Before she knew what was happening, she was met with a nearly unbearable pain.

She cried out. She could feel the magic draining out of her, seeping out every pore. She became light-headed. Slowly, Wendy's eyes began to close.

_**Get the hell up, Wendy!**_ her inner voice yelled. **_If you go down, so does Romeo-sama!_**

Wendy's eyes snapped open. Forcing herself to ignore the fact that Romeo was losing even more blood, she quickly evaluated her scenario. She saw that the cards made a whirlwind of some sort. She also noted that the air seemed to be sucking downwards, even though the winds were moving upward.

_They seem to be very proficient in Card Magic. And their cards can pass through my Sky Dragon's Roar,_ Wendy thought_. Long distance won't work if the cards can pass through. They only way I'll have even a tiny chance is if I get close enough to attack but far enough to dodge._

She ate some air prepared to fight. With the amount of energy left on her body, she stood up. She moved her hands in a clockwise motion, and within seconds, the whirlwind was gone.

The Card Magic user stood in front of her, closer than she remembered. He or she threw nearly four dozen more with impossible speed. Wendy dodged most of them, using the air to fly upwards. A few of them grazed her shoulders. She winced, but forced herself to ignore it.

_You can't be weak this time, Wendy,_ she thought. _Romeo-kun's life is at risk._

She ran towards the perpetrator, either ducking or jumping over every card that came her way. Once she was close enough, she lunged at the Card Magic user, using air to make her attacks more powerful. Before she could land a hit, however, the "thing" (Wendy wasn't quite sure if it was a person or not) disappeared.

"Wh-what?" she said, confused.

_**Ha! Whoever that was probably realized that we were too strong to be messed with! Smart thing too, or we woulda fucked him u-**_

"ROMEO-KUN!" Wendy screamed, interrupting her inner voice. The petite blunette ran towards her partner. There was blood, _so much more blood than there should have been from his wound._

Wendy put his head in her lap. His blood stained her_ oh-so-pretty dress that Romeo-kun said she looked gorgeous in_. She used every spell she knew on healing. The wound closed. Blood stopped coming out, but Romeo still hadn't woken up.

"Please." Wendy's voice quivered with fear. Tears filled her brown orbs and slid down her cheeks.

Romeo had to be ok. _He just had to._

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild master was not happy.

"Where in Mavis's name are Romeo and Wendy?!" Makarov yelled. "You said they wanted to go alone! You didn't say anything about them taking an hour long detour!"

"Probably out on a date," Gray answered indifferently. "Juvia back from her mission with Lucy yet?"

"If she was, you'd see her by now! And that's not what's important here!"

"Well, to be fair, Juvia's pretty important to Gray," Warren chuckled.

"He's right. Gray hasn't stopped worrying about her since she left," Max agreed, laughing along.

"Dude's whipp-" Warren stopped, realizing that both Gray and Makarov were glaring at him.

"It's not a big deal, Gramps," Natsu said, shrugging. "They're probably gonna come bursting in any minute now."

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a big deal when Yajima calls me to tell me that they were last at 8-Island, which we all know is no more than 20 minutes from here!"

"Romeo probably just wanted to show Wendy some secret place as a romantic gesture or something," Laxus said from his seat at the bar. "You're worrying too much, Gramps. Don't underestimate 'em." He took a sip of his drink courtesy of Mirajane and turned away, thinking the discussion to be over. Carla and Makarov, however, looked unconvinced.

"Cana!" the guild master yelled. "Find Romeo and Wendy, now!"

Cana put down her barrel of alcohol and got to work on her cards. She took out six cards and placed them in a circle. In the center, she placed Romeo and Wendy's cards. A magic circle appeared. Cana picked up the young mages' cards.

"Romeo and Wendy are in a forest near Downtown Hargeon," she told Makarov.

"A forest!" Mirajane squealed. "How romantic!"

"Hargeon is a coastal town," Makarov said. "There's no point of going into the forest if you've got beautiful beaches everywhere." He turned to the tall brunette. "Cana! Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"No." She thought for a moment. "Wait, if I use the Lovers card and put that in the center between Romeo and Wendy..." Cana rearranged the cards. The cards glowed.

"I can see what Romeo and Wendy see," she told them. She ran her fingers over Romeo's card. "I can't see anything with Romeo." Cana put the card down and moved on to Wendy's. "I see blood, a lot of blood. Oh, Mavis! Romeo's hurt!"

"He's what?!" Makarov and Macao yelled.

"There's a deep wound on the side of his head. It seems to have healed. Wait, no, now Wendy's vision is getting blurry. She must be crying."

"Laxus, Natsu, Gray, let's go!" Makarov said. "What else can you see, Cana?"

"I can only see what Wendy sees, and she's only looking at Romeo."

"Try the background then!" Natsu said.

"She can't see the damn background if Wendy's crying!" Gray replied, feeling the need to defend his almost-sister.

"We'd waste more time searching for them!" Laxus said. "Romeo and Wendy can take care of themselves."

"They're kids, Laxus!" Makarov scolded. "And we are not going to stop until we find them."

Makarov, Laxus, Gray, and Natsu were about to leave when two voices stopped them.

"Wait!" said both Macao and Cana.

"I'm coming with you," the purple flame mage said. "Romeo's my son. I should look for him."

Makarov nodded. "What else, Cana?"

"There was another magical presence near Romeo and Wendy," Cana answered. "I couldn't tell what it was, but it felt dangerous."

"Thanks Cana," Macao said, smiling at his more-than-drinking buddy. "I swear, when I find out who did this, I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"Natsu might do that first," Gray remarked.

The group turned to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. His eyes were almost exploding with hatred. His hands were clenched into tight fists. The aura around him was dark, darker than anyone could have ever imagined.

"Whoever the hell did this is gonna pay," he said darkly. "Hurting an innocent kid like Romeo..."

And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

I feel like Cana was really OOC, but oh well. :P I made up the Card Magic that Cana and Person X used. Card Magic is probaly my favorite type of magic used in Fairy Tail because of how versatile it is.

The next chapter will be up by next Friday!


	11. Chapter 10

I am so sorry this was late! This particular chapter went through a lot of revisions and rewrites. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. It's nearly 2000 words long. That makes it roughly 500 words longer than my usual chapters.

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the song "Try" by P!nk.**

* * *

Wendy's cries filled the forest as she clutched onto Romeo's head. She leaned over him, her torso covering his face, as if shielding him from the world.

"HELP!" she screamed, her voice breaking with her sobs. "PLEASE!"

Wendy's words echoed, but she didn't hear anyone or anything coming.

_It's barely 2 in the afternoon,_ she thought. _Why isn't anyone coming?_

She felt blood on her arm and saw that her wounds were more critical than she thought. They weren't the kind of wounds that would require emergency help as soon as possible; however, if they weren't treated, they would cause significant damage. Wendy shut her eyes and was ready to give up.

_If you don't get up then how will Romeo-kun_? her inner voice said. _Get up and try._

**_And remember that just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. Like that one song Lucy's always singing. _****[1]**

Wendy wiped her tears away and stood. Using every bit of strength she had and then some, she took Romeo in her arms and carried him. This wasn't an easy feat. Romeo had a good 4-5 inches (10 - 12 centimeters) on her, which accumulated to him being about 10 - 20 pounds (4.5 - 9 kilograms) heavier than she was.

The petite blunette attempted to climb up the next hill, as Magnolia was on the other side. She almost made it, but when she neared the top, she lost her balance and fell backwards. She sent a giant gust of wind at Romeo so that his body flew upwards, saving him from more head trauma.

Wendy rolled down the steep slope. Dirt filled her wounds as more blood came out. Bruises formed. More scratches appeared on her light skin.

After the horrible fall, she sat up and coughed. Blood spattered on the dirt. She ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek and felt a new cut that had formed. She glanced up. Romeo was beginning to fall back down to Earthland.

Wendy's blow of air was big enough to make Romeo fly up, almost like a kite. However, then gravity kicked in, and he was plummeting back down, fast.

Wendy moved the wind currents so that Romeo landed safely in her lap. After checking for any more wounds on him, she stood up again and felt a sharp pain in her leg.

_Why do I have to be so clumsy?_ she mentally groaned.

"Oh my goodness!" a familiar sweet voice yelled.

Wendy looked up and saw a busty dark haired woman run towards her and Romeo.

"A-akira-san," Wendy said, suddenly feeling drowsy.

A white light appeared on the ground again. This time, there were no whirlwinds. It was much less destructive than the last one, but nonetheless just as draining. Slowly, her eyes began to close.

Her eyes snapped open at a sudden jolt. Akira had pulled her out of the magical circle. Wendy was about to thank her when eyes detected movement in the forest. Before she knew it, cards came flying out.

"Akira-san, duck!"

The woman didn't move in time, and Wendy found herself lunging at Akira. She managed to push Akira out of the way, but was cut by a couple of cards in the process. One slit the side of her abdomen, while the other cut her shoulder.

"Itai!" Wendy cried, falling to her knees.

Akira suddenly sat down next to her, gauze and rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Around 10 years ago, I had a kid who used to always get himself hurt. I guess I always kept the first aid kit, just in case," Akira chuckled softly. "I wonder if he's still that clumsy now..."

Wendy swallowed. "T-thank you, Akira-san. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my lunch break and decided to pay a couple of old friends for a visit," she said. "Sadly, I haven't seen them in a while. I don't even know if they're still in Magnolia." She cleaned Wendy's wound on her shoulder and noticed her guild mark. "Oh, so you're from Fairy Tail? Do you know man named Macao Conbolt? Or any Conbolt for that matter?"

Wendy stuttered, "A-ano, uh, I, ano, I-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

Wendy and Akira turned around and saw bright, orange flames and pink hair. It drew near, throwing flames everywhere.

Nastu picked up Akira by her shirt collar and pushed her against a tree. "What the hell did you do to Romeo and Wendy, huh? I swear to Mavis, I will - "

"Natsu-san! It's not her! She was just helping me and Romeo-kun!"

Natsu felt a something on his shoulder. It was Wendy's (who had been hopping on one foot) hand, her big brown eyes begging him to stop. He looked back at Akira. Her eyes were wide with terror as sweat rolled down her temple. Muttering a quiet, "Sorry", he put her down.

"What happened?" Gray said, kneeling down by Romeo.

"R-romeo-kun and I were walking home when someone attacked us," Wendy said from her place on the ground by the tree. "But before I could hit them, they disappeared. I tried to carry Romeo-kun back home, but then they appeared again." Wendy paused. "Do you think it's the same people who are trying to drain the school?"

"How do you know about that?" Gray asked, standing back up and walking towards her.

"Laxus-san told me."

"What a hypocrite. He was the one who was bitchin' about secrecy and everything...So where's the person who attacked you, Wendy?"

The petite mage looked down. "They, ano, they got away."

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed. He punched the tree. "What a fucking coward!"

"Calm down Flame Brain," Gray said.

"I'm not gonna!" Natsu retorted, yelling uncharacteristically. "That bastard had the nerve to attack Wendy and Romeo and then run away!" Flame spewed from his mouth.

"Natsu-"

"Don't 'Natsu' me!" he growled. "Romeo's unconscious! Wendy's bleedin' like there's no tomorrow! I wanna find this asshole and make him pay!"

"So do I!" Gray said. "But at this rate, all you're gonna end up doing is destroying another town!"

Natsu took a deep breath and sat down by Romeo's head. He softly ran his fingers through his hair, his hands smearing the not-dry-yet blood.

"You're gonna be alright, Romeo," he whispered softly.

Wendy realized just how close Natsu and Romeo were.

_Natsu-san thinks of Romeo-kun as his little brother,_ she thought. _And in return, Romeo-kun looks up to Natsu-san as older brother. And big brothers protect little brothers. That's why Natsu-san's so upset. He's always kept an eye out for Romeo-kun, and he's afraid that there's finally something he can't protect him from._

"Not to be rude, but I think you have to go, Akira-san," Wendy said to the youthful 41 year old. "Your lunch break is probably over by now. Thank you for everything!"

Akira stood up. "Oh, Mavis-sama, look at the time!"

_Mavis-sama?_ Gray thought. _She's from Fairy Tail? But she doesn't even have a guild mark._

"Make sure to gauze him, ok? And change it every hour or so." Akira smiled and handed Wendy the first aid kit. "I'll be on my way then."

"Thank you once again, Akira-san," Wendy said. "Sorry that you weren't able to visit your friends in Magnolia."

Akira chuckled. "Oh no, that's fine. To be honest, he looks a lot like my son." She looked at the ground. "Or, at least, what he would look like now." She turned away and waved. "Goodbye!"

_Son?_ Gray thought. _No, it couldn't be!_

He looked at the woman's dark hair and remembered her eyes.

It is!

_"Hey, Akira-chan!" a 12 year old Gray Fullbuster yelled, standing in front of a very pregnant Akira Conbolt. "Wanna know a secret?"_

_The future mother smiled. "Sure, why not?"_

_"I'm gonna marry Erza one day!"_

_The woman laughed. "Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah! That way when we have kids like you and Macao-san, they'll be super powerful!"_

_"And why would they be super powerful?"_

_"Because Erza's super tough! And super pretty too! So her plus the amazing Gray-sama equals super duper cool! Hey, Akira-san, where do babies come from?"_

_"You might wanna ask Macao..."_ **[2]**

Gray outwardly cringed, both at the fact that he had a crush on Erza (who was like a sister to him) and Macao's disturbing lesson on where babies came from (which made him unable to get a boner until age 17).

_I can't believe Akira's still around,_ Gray thought. _Mavis, it's been 10 years since we've seen each other. It's still pretty fucked that she can't even recognize Romeo, her own kid. The guild hadn't seen us for 7 years and they still managed to recognize us._

"Natsu," Gray said.

"What?"

"Do you recognize who that was?"

"Of course I did," Natsu said, shrugging. "I'm not an idiot. It was Romeo's mom."

"And you didn't even acknowledge that?"

"Why should I? She didn't recognize us, not even her own son. We're just lucky that Macao, Laxus, and Gramps decided to split up and check the other side of town. Who knows what woulda happened if Macao saw her again."

Both teens vividly recalled the many fights Macao and Akira had all those years ago.

"Romeo!" Macao's voice yelled frantically, interrupting their thoughts. The purple haired man bent down and cradled his son's head. "Oh, Mavis, Romeo..."

"Oi, Gramps, Laxus," Natsu said, acknowledging their arrival.

"What happened here?" the guild master asked. He took note of Romeo and Wendy's injuries. "Ah, never mind! Tell me later! Right now, we gotta get them back to the guild!"

"Romeo-kun won't last that long. I-if that's alright, Master, I'd like to heal him first." Wendy stood up. Her leg, however, gave in, and within moments, she was back on the dirt again. Using Natsu as support, she wobbled over to Romeo and attempted to heal him. The white glow of her shaking hands was faint, and within a few moments, she collapsed from lack of power.

Laxus picked her up and carried her, while Macao did the same with Romeo. As they walked back to Magnolia, the group conversed about the afternoon's events.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird that someone managed to take out both Romeo and Wendy, enough to knock them unconscious?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu's right," Gray agreed. "I've seen Wendy take on people twice her size and age and come out the victor without so much as a sweat."

"Girl's a fighter," Macao commented.

"Exactly. So what was enough to drain her power to the point where she passes out?" Gray asked.

"She used some magic to fight," Makarov answered. "And more to heal Romeo. But I agree. Wendy's even got her second origin open. There's no way she can be drained out like that. Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Macao, Gray, and Natsu.

Makarov thought for a moment. "It's something I've only seen twice. In both instances, the people who it happened to have passed out and were in an almost-comatose state for days. It's amazing Wendy was even conscious. This shows us one thing."

"What?"

"The people we are up against are ruthless. I'm sure that whoever attacked Wendy and Romeo were intent to kill, or at the very least, seriously injure. That means that we have to up our ante. We need reinforcements."

"We already have most of the guild on this," Gray said. "We're the strongest in Fiore, I'm sure we can-"

"We can't be so cocky," Makarov scolded. "And, strongest or not, there's no way we can protect so many kids and keep up with all the job requests. I'm calling in for another alliance."

_Warren!_ Makarov yelled mentally.

_Yes, Master?_ replied the Telepathy magic user.

_Get me connected to Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus as soon as possible. I have a request for them._

* * *

Because I can't write a story without including Lyon or the Trimens.

**[1]** This song came up on the radio while I was writing this. As most of you may know, it's called "Try" by P!nk.

**[2]** Gray is pretty out of character here, but I love the idea that he had a crush on Erza when they were younger. Gray x Natsu x Erza (I call them Gratza) are my brotp!

The next chapter should be up by next Tuesday, if I don't get lazy. :P


	12. Chapter 11

I actually posted a chapter on time! Yay! Ha, anyways, the format for most of this chapter is different from the rest.

_Italics are Romeo's memories._

The non-italic words between each italicized part are what Romeo is seeing/feeling while he is unconscious.

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the song "Egao no Mahou." All characters and songs belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_"Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba_

_Majikaru ni kawaru_

_Saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou,"_ **[1]**

_Akira Conbolt sang to her son Romeo who was barely a year old._

_The young boy smiled a toothless grin at his mother._

_Akira smiled softly and planted a kiss on his forehead. Macao walked in, wrapping his arms around Akira's waist. He kissed her temple gently. He leaned down and kissed Romeo softly. Slowly, the one year old's eyes shut. Akira and Macao smiled, before walking out the room and shutting off the lights._

Bright lights.

Lots of noise.

A soft bed.

"Wake up Romeo!"

"Fight it!"

"You're gonna be okay!"

"Please, Romeo-kun."

Wetness on his face.

The smell of raspberries.

Darkness.

_Akira and Macao sat in the guild on the couch. Romeo was sitting in Akira's lap, playing with the dark blue necklace Macao bought her. The young boy looked up at his parents. Macao's arm was draped around his wife's shoulder. Akira's head was propped under his. Both were smiling contently._

_Akira looked and Macao, who was looking in another direction. She followed his eyes. A bunch of girls in their early twenties were in his point of view. He smiled lewdly when one of them bent over to pick something up._

_"You perv!" she exclaimed shrilly._

_"I wasn't looking at them Akira I sw-"_

_"Then what were you looking at? Gray? Elfman?"_

_"Mavis, Akira, I think you're overreacting just a little bit."_

_"Well sor-ry for being upset when my husband is right next to me ogling a bunch of g-"_

_Akira was cut off by the sound of Romeo's voice._

_"Wuuuuu," he said._

_"He's talking!" Akira cried._

_"Romeo's talking!" Macao cheered._

_"Kaaaa," Romeo said. A crowd gathered around them._

_"That's right! C'mon, Romeo, say it!" Akira encouraged._

_" 'Mom-ee'," Macao said, sounding out every syllable. " 'Dad-ee'."_

_"Wakaba!" little Romeo exclaimed happily. "Wakaba!"_

_The entire guild turned to the smoker. Wakaba chuckled nervously. "So, uh, funny how Romeo's first word was 'Wakaba', huh?"_

_"What the hell did you do, Wakaba?" Macao fumed._

_"I may or may not have been coaching Romeo into saying my name." Wakaba scratched the back of his neck. "No harm, no foul, right, Macao?"_

_Two minutes later, one of the walls of the guild was in shambles. The only traces of what caused the accident were purple flames and a cloud of smoke._

Raspberries.

More wetness.

"You're gonna wear yourself out if you keep on healing him."

"He's gonna be fine."

"J-just, a lit-little bit longer."

Thump.

Warmth on his chest.

A soft snore.

Darkness yet again.

_"What the hell do you mean you have a mission?" Akira fumed. "It's our anniversary!"_

_"I know, Akira," Macao sighed. "But this one pays good money, and someone's gotta keep food on this table."_

_A light rain drizzled outside._

_"You and I know damn well that you're lying."_

_"I'm not, Akira."_

_"Yes you are!"_

_Romeo, age three, watched from his place on the couch as a glass bottle was thrown at the wall by his father's head._

_"Akira, you need to calm down. Here, take a seat and I'll cancel the miss-"_

_"That's not what this is about anymore!"_

_"Then what is it? Because I have no clue why the hell you're so damn pissed!"_

_The rain began to pour down._

_"You don't think I don't notice when you stare at the younger females at the guild?" Akira chuckled humorlessly. "How stupid do you think I am, Macao?"_

_"Don't try to act like such a saint! I know you've been stealing alcohol from the guild storage!"_

_"So? It's not like I have an addiction like your so called 'drinking buddy' Cana!"_

_"There's nothing going on between me and Cana! For Mavis's sake, she's only 15!"_

_"But that doesn't make a difference to you, does it? You sick fuck!"_

_"The difference between you and Cana is that Cana can control her liquor! Don't forget that one time I came home to find you passed out, Romeo crying, and the stove on fire!"_

_"That was one time!"_

_"Was it really, Akira?" Macao stared at her, waiting for an answer._

_Akira averted her eyes and tried to keep up her angry, fierce façade. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much if I had a husband that was actually around and not flirting with girls half his age!"_

_"Don't you dare try to fucking blame this on me!"_

_"But it's your fault! You care more about the damn guild and beer than me!"_

_Macao put his hands on Akira's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Akira, why can't you see that?"_

_Akira glared at him and pushed his hands off. "No you don't! That's it!"_

_Thunder and lightning cackled outside._

_She ran up to her and Macao's room. Macao, thinking she was going to just stay in there for the rest of the night, relaxed. However, he became stressed out again when Akira came back, 10 minutes later, with a suitcase._

_"I'm leaving!" she snapped. She turned to Romeo and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Romeo, honey, I hope you know I love you."_

_She ran for the door, but Macao stopped her._

_"Akira, wait!"_

_She pushed past him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Fuck you! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell with Zeref!"_

_The door slammed shut._

_The rain grew even heavier._

_Romeo began to cry, but he was unsure why. He just wanted to know why Mommy was crying and why Daddy was too and why they were yelling and why Mommy had her bag that she only used when they were going somewhere and why the rain sounded sososo loud and why Mommy said she was leaving and-_

_"Looks like it's gonna be you and me for a while, Romeo," Macao said, pulling Romeo into his lap._

_2 days later, on Macao and Akira's 5th anniversary, instead of signing a vow renewal or a love letter, Macao signed divorce papers._

Still dark.

Cold.

Warm.

Raspberries.

_All he could hear was the sound of blood pumping in his ears. His vision was blurry. He couldn't think straight. All he knew what that he had to save Wendy, had to protect her, had to keep her away from whatever the hell this thing was._

_He tried to get up, but couldn't. A wetness was pooling under his head._

_Is it raining? he thought._

_And then Wendy was hovering over him. The smell of raspberries filled his nostrils. He always did like the way she smelled. It reminded him of his mom, before she switched her shampoo and began to drink._

_"Romeo-kun," she cried._

_Little droplets hit his face. Briefly he wondered how the rain could be hitting his face when Wendy was on top of him. And why did she sound so sad? He was right here._

_And then unmistakable whirl of cards going at impossible speeds cutting through air filled his ears. He wanted to get up, to fight with her, to protect them both. But when he heard Wendy's scream, he thought the worse._

"Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed, bolting upright in a cold sweat.

"Ohh, so you're awake, Romeo," Mira said, walking in.

"Mira-nee! Wendy-chan is hurt!" he cried. "We were walking home when we were attacked by-"

Mirajane chuckled. "I know, Romeo. Can't you see that Wendy's right here?"

Romeo's eyes took in where he was. He was in the infirmary of the guild. On the two chairs beside his bed were Macao and Natsu, both sound asleep. His eyes finally glanced down to his lap, where he saw a blue head of hair. He blushed.

"You were knocked out by a card slicing the side of your head. Wendy partially healed you before passing out from lack of magical power. Apparently whoever attacked you used a magical drainage spell previously. It's a miracle she managed to stay conscious enough to heal you, but I guess she's got some kind of defense mechanism since it's the second time its happened to her **[2]**. Poor girl." Mirajane paused. "But the moment she woke up back at the guild, she kept on trying to heal you." Mirajane smiled. "She fell unconscious again a few minutes after that."

"How long?"

"You've been out for around 14 hours now. Wendy's been falling in and out of consciousness, but in total, she's probably been passed out for around 10 to 11 hours."

He studied Wendy. There were bandages all over her arms and legs, nearly half of them stained crimson with blood. Her _prettyprettypretty_ dress was now a complete mess, stained with blood and dirt and Mavis knows what else. Her curled hair was now tangled with rocks and twigs.

"She, ano, she didn't even bother to change?" Romeo asked.

Mira shook her head. "No. We tried, but she stubbornly refused to leave you. We only managed to get her bandaged up after she passed out." Mira smiled. "She must really love you, Romeo."

Romeo's blush darkened. "Ano, Wendy-chan doesn't feel that about me."

"If you say so." Mirajane smiled devilishly. "You have about two hours before you need to get ready for school. If I were you, I'd get in some more sleep."

Romeo looked down at Wendy. She stirred in her sleep and was now facing him. A soft smile graced her face.

"Romeo-kun," she whispered in her sleep.

Romeo blushed and leaned forward, careful not to wake her. His hand felt the bandage that surrounded his head, but felt no pain in doing so.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Hopefully the flashback parts where Romeo is in and out of consciousness wasn't too hard to understand. (:

**[1] **Those are the lyrics to "Egao no Mahou" by Magic Party, a.k.a. the fifth (and my personal favorite) Fairy Tail opening. The English lyrics (roughly. I got these from the Fairy Tail Wikia) translate to:

_"If I'm with you  
Love and dreams can turn magical  
C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles"._

I just wanted to have Romeo's mom sing a lullaby to him.

**[2] **The first time was during the Grand Magic Games Arc.

Next chapter will be up within two weeks!

-Hannah


End file.
